YOU ARE THE ONE THAT I WANT
by mrsseverussnape22
Summary: My OC Scarlett and Severus are a married couple and now they both work at Hogwarts as professors. But also Sirius is there too. Love triangle will start again or Sirius will move on? We will see.


p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji';"📍/spanChapter 1span style="font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji';"📍/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"~Anastasia's POV:/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I am so excited Adrianus!" Ann said giggling. "Me too! Be ready for the new adventures!" Adrianus said while walking. Juliet sighed sadly "i wish i could come with you too..." Ann rubbed her back "we'll write you everyday Juliet." Stephen called out "C'mon kids walk little bit faster, you're gonna be late for the Hogwarts Express!" "Coming daddy!" Ann shouted back and the kids rushed./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's time to say goodbye to my baby boy..." said Stella while hugging Adrianus tightly. "Muuuum i can't breathe!" She chuckled with teary eyes and kissed his cheek. Ann and Adrianus said goodbye to their families and got on the express./p  
p class="MsoNormal"•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ann and Adrianus were joking around while looking for an empty compartment. Adrianus pushed her jokingly but Ann tripped over a suitcase. But luckily someone was quick and held her. She lifted her head to see who held her and saw a pair of brown eyes and blue hair. "Hey, you okay?" Asked blue haired boy. Ann smiled sheepishly and nodded. She was charmed by the boy. He helped her to get up "if you're looking for a compartment, you can sit with us" he smiled "i'm Teddy by the way" then led her to the compartment. Adrianus poked Ann's arm and grinned "you'll thank me for pushing you one day" Ann giggled and hit his arm. There's an old man sitting in the compartment. "This is uncle Sirius" Teddy introduced him and sat down. "not uncle, Teddy. It's professor now" Teddy rolled his eyes. "Nice to meet you sir. I am Anastasia and my cousin Adrianus" Sirius smiled "i'll be your transfiguration professor, Sirius Black"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji';"📍/spanChapter 1span style="font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji';"📍/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"~Scarlett's POV:/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I am so excited Severus!" Said Scarlett sitting on Severus's desk. "I am back at Hogwarts after years and our grandchildren are coming here today. Everything's gonna be great!" She smiled happily but Severus just hummed and kept reading a file. She frowned at his expression and leaned closer poking his cheek playfully "why so grumpy? Aren't you happy that you're gonna work with your dear wifey again?" He looked up at her and held her hand "of course i am happy" he put a gentle kiss on her hand "i just have to finish those files before the students arrive..." She patted his cheek "okay headmaster, i'll leave you alone then" she jumped off the desk. "I didn't ask you to leave Scar, you can stay" he leaned back on his chair, looking at her. "I know but i need to prepare my classroom for tomorrow. See you at the feast honey" she pecked his lips softly. He smiled happily "love you" "love you too" she waved at him and left. He sighed and thought what's he gonna do when Scarlett found out about Sirius./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji';"📍/spanChapter 2span style="font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji';"📍/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"~Anastasia's POV/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Anastasia was watching Hogwarts in awe. It's way better than she's imagined for years. She's lost in dreams but a woman voice took her out of her dreams. "Attention please! Welcome to Hogwarts, dear students. I am professor Mcgonagall. I know you all are excited but there is no time for fooling around at the moment. The ceremony will begin soon. Follow me." The students followed her into the Great Hall and lined up for the sorting. "Can you see grandma?" Ann whispered to Adrian and stood on tiptoes. Adrian chuckled "yep i can unlike you my shortest cousin" she rolled her eyes at him and waved at her grandma sneakily. But the grandma wasn't the only person she's looking for. She took a look at the Hufflepuff table, hoping to see Teddy. And this moment Mcgonagall read the first name for sorting. Time passed, she felt like she's waiting for ages. Then heard Adrianus's name's being called. He walked and sit the chair. Mcgonagall put the hat. "Slytherin!" Adrianus smiled proudly and walked to the Slytherin table. "Snape, Anastasia" when she heard the name, her hands started to shake. She walked over the chair and sat down. She closed her eyes when Mcgonagall was putting the hat on. The hat immediately shouted "Slytherin!" She grinned happily and while walking to the table looked at her grandparents. They raised their glasses at her proudly. "The best day ever" she thought./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji';"📍/spanChapter 2span style="font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji';"📍/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"~Scarlett's POV/p  
p class="MsoNormal"After the ceremony, Severus stood up for doing his speech. While he was speaking, the hall's door opened and Sirius walked in with a sympathetic smile. He started to walk towards the professors's table quickly until he took a look at the table and saw the familiar green eyes were looking at him with shock. He looked into her eyes with mixed emotions for a long minute and then kept walking. He sat down slowly. He was out of his mind. The only thing he ran away for years is back. Sirius shaked his head in disbelief,thought maybe he's daydreaming again and took a sip from his drink. Scarlett's sitting there like she's just seen a dead body. Thoughts were running on her mind. She came back to reality with the students's applauses after Severus's speech. He sat down next to her sighing "that's why i didn't want you to turn back here..." she shook her head "you should've told me Severus! Why did you hire him? When?" He sighed again "i didn't. Dumbledore's hired him. 10 years ago..." his voice lowered end of the sentence. "10 years!?" She shouted slightly, her face started to turn same colour with her hair. Sev held her hand under the table and rubbed slowly "please calm down. I'll tell you everything when we're alone,okay?" She nodded slowly and took a deep breath./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji';"📍/spanChapter 3span style="font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji';"📍/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"~Anastasia's POV/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Anastasia was talking with Adrian when she heard Scarlett calling for Slytherins to follow her. They started to go to Slytherin Common Room while watching around again, in awe. Heads of the houses were taking students and giving information to them, that's why on the way Scarlett and Sirius had to stop. They were at the same spot, Slytherin needed to go down and Gryffindor needed to go up. Anastasia realized her grandmother's nervous face and acting while waiting. The man she met on the train, as she heard he was going to be her Transfiguration professor, Sirius Black, tried to say something to Scarlett but it only made her look more nervous while trying to ignore him. Anastasia tried to understand what could he be saying and it only made her wish that she could read lips. She wanted to ask Adrianus but could not find him in the crowd at the moment and at the same time Scarlett started to walk down to the dungeons. Scarlett was looking a little bit relaxed, as possible as it can be, she taught the students the password and led them in. Anastasia was fascinated by the alluring colours of the common room and forgot about talking her grandma. She talked with Adrianus for the last time and went to her let her exhausted body fall on the bed and by surprising herself, she fell asleep fast despite her excitement./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji';"📍/spanChapter 3span style="font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji';"📍/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"~Scarlett's POV/p  
p class="MsoNormal"After she took the first years to Slytherin common room and made a short speech as head of Slytherin, Scarlett immediately went to Severus's room avoiding any students or especially Sirius. Because they decided to keep their marriage as a secret from the students for avoiding any gossip and keep their lifes private. She opened the door and walked in sneakily. Severus was sitting on the bed, waiting for her. She walked towards the bed and stood in front of him, crossing her arms over her chest "i am listening". Severus sighed and rubbed his forehead "Okay...10 years ago Dumbledore hired him because he was desperate also alcoholic but trying to get over it. So Dumbledore wanted to help, you know him...". She's started to scratch her hands as always when she's in stress. He stood up and held her hands,stopping her. "I didn't tell you because i knew it'll effect you" she looked up at him "it effected me after 10 years, no gain" "we saved 10 years,i think it's a gain" he said rubbing her hands. She let out a small laugh "you're right i guess" "i am always right" he said sitting on the bed again and pulled her into his lap. Scar snuggled up at him "he tried to talk to me but i ignored him. I don't know what to do..." He wrapped his arms around her "do what makes you happy, i don't want to see you sad cause of him" she nodded and looked up at him. He grinned softly and kissed her. "This is so inappropriate head master" she chuckled and put her finger on his lips. He raised an eyebrow "is that so?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"And the rest of the night wasn't appropriate at all./p 


End file.
